Terror at the School
by Nature9000
Summary: A day at school for Sam begins like usual, only Freddie and Carly are not there. Nothing out of the ordinary happens until Gibby finally snaps. Soon, all hell breaks loose and Sam's the target, will she make it out alive?


Terror at the School

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

A/N: as always, they're 16 here

-HE AS FINALLY SNAPPED-

Sam walked through the halls of the school, it was filled with people, but she was still alone. Freddie had been sick and he did not come, Carly had chosen to stay with Spencer and work on a sculpture, since nothing interesting was going to happen at the school. Carly did however have a nightmare that something was going to happen, that was part of the reason she didn't come, and Sam didn't believe her. "I should have just skipped school today," Sam muttered.

The bell rang and Sam didn't feel like going to class, in fact, she didn't want to go to class without Freddie or Carly being there. Sam pressed her back to a wall and sat on the floor, she really didn't feel like going, in fact she felt like prank calling Freddie's father. Mr. Henry Benson was the police chief and Mrs. Della Benson was a cop, however Henry was more fun to prank call than Della. Usually, when Sam called Della, the woman would list several reasons why they should never prank call her, Henry always laughed and then he would ask her how her day was, at least he knew when Sam was serious or when she was joking.

"Why aren't you in class?" A voice asked from nearby. Sam turned around and spotted Jeremy, she shrugged and he continued on. "You should seriously consider going to class, it'll make it more fun…for us." Sam raised her eyebrow and shrugged him off, she pretty much didn't care what he had to say, so she called him a name and walked off. Sam walked into Mrs. Brigg's classroom, yes she was late, but she didn't care.

"Miss Puckett, why were you late?!" Mrs. Briggs exclaimed, Sam walked up to Mrs. Briggs and stood there for a moment; the teacher raised her eyebrow and waited for Sam to talk. "Well, what is it? Why aren't you at your desk?"

"Jeremy told me I should 'seriously consider' going to class and it will be more fun for 'us' as in plural, do you have any clue why Germy would say something stupid like that?" Sam asked while crossing her arms. Normally she wouldn't care, but in this case, she figured she might as well tell some teacher about the strange occurrence. Mrs. Briggs stared back at Sam, it was as though she was in deep thought, she was obviously thinking about what Sam had just said.

"Go to your seat now, Miss Puckett…" Sam started to walk toward her seat and saw Gibby staring at her with narrow eyes, she thought nothing of it and immediately stopped walking. She felt something in her lower area, she gulped and hurried over to Mrs. Briggs, who obviously appeared annoyed. "Mrs. Briggs, I have to go to the restroom."

"Why?" Sam bit her lip and looked back at the class, she then looked toward Mrs. Briggs and sighed.

"I need to tend to my Aunt Flo…" Mrs. Briggs's mouth fell slightly, she knew that was just a euphemism for saying that she was having her period. Mrs. Briggs nodded and pointed toward the door, Sam swiftly rushed Mrs. Briggs nodded and pointed toward the door, Sam swiftly rushed out and hurried toward the restroom.

"Okay class, I'll begin now…" Mrs. Briggs looked toward the door and thought she saw something running by, she left the room and looked down the hall, seeing a person running around the corner, she decided to follow. "You there, quit running!"

Back inside the classroom, Gibby stepped onto his desk and smirked, everyone stared at him with curiosity. "I want all of you to get on the floor, now." The students raised their eyebrows and watched as Gibby pulled out two shotguns, they screamed and then landed on the floor. "Good, and now my partner should be joining soon." Gibby looked over toward the door and watched as Jeremy walked in, he had a rapid shooting gun in his hand, the class gasped as he shot toward the ground.

"It's eight thirty, and that means our attack begins," Jeremy said with a smirk. The students cowered in fear as Jeremy got on top of a desk, he looked toward Gibby and let him talk. "Go ahead boss, it's all you."

"Damn right it is, now let me tell the class just _why_ I'm doing this. I'm doing this because I'm sick of getting mistreated, I'm sick of dealing with the Texas wedgies that I get from Puckett and everyone else. Before you start thinking that I'm sticking up for anyone, guess what, I'm not!"

"We're sticking up for ourselves, and only ourselves. We don't want to be looked upon as though we're heroes, because guess what, we're not protecting anyone other than ourselves." Jeremy looked over toward the door, he saw a fearful looking man staring in, it was the face of Mr. Howard. "Gibby, it's Mr. Howard." Jeremy turned toward the door and aimed his gun at the door and started to open fire, Mr. Howard jumped out of the way.

"He got away, Jeremy?" Jeremy nodded and Gibby let out a small growl, that wasn't supposed to happen, so now they had to think of something to do. "He's going to call the police, someone has to go and someone has to watch over this class…Jeremy, you go after Howard, and kill him if you have to." Jeremy nodded and ran out the door after the teacher, Gibby looked toward the kids and positioned his gun toward the desk. "All of you one by one go and place your cell phones on that desk, and then you can go back to your spot, now do it!"

The students did just that, each of them, fearing for their life. The students knew that if they made any sudden movements or even thought to inch their way toward the door, they were in danger of getting shot. Gibby waited until Jeremy returned, when he did, Gibby crossed his arms and stared at Jeremy as if to ask what happened. "He's dead," Jeremy said in a dark voice. "He died with the phone in his hand."

"Okay that's good." Gibby looked toward the students on the ground and grinned. "Now remember, once we have Sam, you won't be dying. However, I make no promises for anything before that."

They didn't see that Mrs. Briggs was watching through the door, her eyes were wide and fearful. She quickly ran toward the principal's office and alerted him. "Principal Franklin, there's a student in the school with a gun!" She exclaimed. Franklin turned around and nodded, he then turned on the intercom and alerted all students and teachers to get into a safe classroom. Mrs. Briggs ran toward the bathroom where Sam was, Sam looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm almost done here, Mrs. Briggs," Sam said quickly. "What do you want? I'm going back to the classroom, I just need to wash my hands…" Sam washed her hands and when finished, Mrs. Briggs grabbed her wrist and pulled her away. "Hey! What are you doing, let me go Briggs!"

"No, you can't go back to the classroom, I need to get you somewhere safe!" Sam raised her eyebrow and let the teacher continue. "Gibby and Jeremy are in the classroom with guns in their hands, I think they're looking for you!" With that, Sam's eyes grew large and Mrs. Briggs led her into the Janitor's closet. "We'll hide out here, Miss Puckett, we'll wait it out until it's all over."

"Why would Gibby and Jeremy want to hurt me?" Sam did know why they might, perhaps it was all the wedgies and perhaps it was the part about calling Jeremy as Germy because he sneezed.

They hid for a short time before they heard banging on the door, Sam gasped and Mrs. Briggs pointed to a place Sam could hide out at. "Go there, you can hide there, I'll make sure it is safe." Sam nodded and ran behind a crate, Mrs. Briggs slowly opened the door and saw Gibby standing there. "Hello there, Gibby."

"Hey, have you seen Sam?" Gibby asked with narrow eyes. "We would like to hold her hostage for a while before killing her, and as a teacher who despises her, I would think you could tell us." Mrs. Briggs slowly shook her head and stepped back.

"So you don't know where she is? How do I know you're not lying, Briggs? How do I know she isn't behind, let's say, that crate right there!" Mrs. Briggs gasped as Gibby turned the gun toward the crate and shot it, Sam let out a whimper and Gibby laughed. "That's what I thought! So you're really trying to protect her, Briggs?" Gibby walked over toward the crate and grabbed Sam's arm, he pulled her up and stared at her with a dark look.

"W-What are you going to do to me?" Sam asked with a tear escaping her eye. It didn't need to be said that she was scared, she was fearing for her life.

"You will let her go now, young man!" Briggs exclaimed. Gibby looked over at Briggs in time to see her throw a large object at him, it hit his face and caused him to let go. "Sam, run away now!" Sam looked at Mrs. Briggs for a second while Gibby fell to the ground and started to get up, Briggs threw something else at him and pointed toward the door. "Go, now! It isn't safe for you!" Sam nodded and ran, she was afraid for the teacher, Mrs. Briggs was trying to save her life and was probably going to die.

"How dare you protect her, you should be on my side, that girl needs to learn some manners!" Gibby shouted as he turned his gun toward Mrs. Briggs, she closed her eyes and let a single tear fall as Gibby shot her several times. "Pathetic swine, I will go find that whore myself…" Gibby stepped over Mrs. Briggs's body and walked out the door, he saw Jeremy but he did not see Sam.

"I haven't been able to find her at all," Jeremy said with a growl. "What should we do?"

"How about we raid each classroom until we do find her, surely someone has seen her, and if we think they're lying, you know what we're going to do, right?" Jeremy nodded and fired some bullets into a wall.

"Yeah, that's what we're going to do, but don't waste your ammo, Jeremy." They walked down the hall and saw Sam running with Rodney, otherwise known as Rodney the Rip-Off. "You there, stop running this instant or we'll shoot you both!" Rodney and Sam stopped, he stepped in front of Sam and glared at Gibby.

"I don't think I'm going to let you do that," Rodney said with a low growl. "You won't be doing anything to Sam, not while I'm still around!" Gibby chuckled and slowly walked toward Rodney, the idiot seemed to ask for his own death, and that's what Gibby would give to him. Rodney tightened his fists and Sam stayed behind him, still fearing for her life. She knew she couldn't take on two people with guns, that much was known.

"You should know not to go about things like this, Jeremy isn't my only gunman…" Rodney raised his eyebrow and Sam gasped as she saw Nevel step out of a room. Nevel had another powerful looking gun, Sam knew if Nevel was there, then perhaps there were other gunmen in the school. The fear level in her was rising, she didn't know what was going to happen to her, Gibby wanted revenge and by the look in his eyes, he was bound to get it. Her eyes widened when she spotted several other gunmen walking toward the group, she heard a gunshot and Rodney fell flat on the ground.

_"No, Rodney's dead, I can't take on this many…"_ Sam fell to her knees and stared straight ahead, she whimpered when she felt Gibby grab her hair and pull her up. "Please…don't kill me…"

"No, I won't kill you right now, Sam. I'm going to take your pretty little ass on top of the roof, make you beg for your life in front of the cops that will probably show up outside the building. Then maybe I'll shoot you and toss you over the side of the building!"

"We know police, they never come inside the school," Nevel said with a laugh. It was true, police didn't always go inside the building when a school shooting was under effect, slowly city and state was starting to take the action and go inside, sadly her city didn't follow that rule. However the police chief wanted to do just that, but the mayor never seemed to care for it no matter how hard he pleaded in City Hall.

_"Maybe this event will show the mayor the importance of going inside, but god I hope they come inside!"_ Sam prayed hard as she felt Gibby pull her hair, she prayed that the police would come in and get the students out, and maybe even save her.

**-NEW SCENE-**

Freddie walked out of his room, he had wanted to go to the school this morning but when he threw up during the night, his mom made him stay home. Now his mother and his father were both gone, and he had no clue where they went. His mom probably either went to the store to buy more soup for him or had an on duty call. He rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch, his mom was too much of a worry wart. He didn't even feel sick anymore. His mom could have been on duty, she was a police officer and his father was the city police chief.

"Okay, so they're both out and I am bored like hell," Freddie said in a quiet voice. He didn't believe Carly when she said she was so sure that her dream was going to come true, in her dream, she dreamt that someone was shooting up the school and that she could see Sam getting shot down. "Maybe I'll watch a little television." Freddie turned on the TV set and decided to go ahead and watch CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.

Soon a rapid knocking was heard on the door, he got up and walked over to see Carly rushing inside. "Turn on the news, Freddie!" Carly shouted. "Hurry, turn it on!"

"Okay, settle down Carly, sheesh." Freddie flicked on the news and saw his father talking to a reporter.

"Mr. Henry Benson, what will you do?" The reporter asked. Freddie's eyes were wide and watching the background, he could make out a figure on top of the roof, but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Well as for the status report, we have a number of shooters inside the building right now," Henry said quietly. "We are forbidden to go inside, unfortunately we don't know how many casualties we have. There is also a girl with who I suspect is the ringleader behind all this, she is being held hostage on top of the roof." The screen zoomed in on the figure and Freddie clenched his fists when he saw that it was Sam, she was being held by Gibby.

"Help me!" Sam exclaimed. Gibby covered her mouth and laughed. Freddie growled and felt the anger rising in his body, he couldn't stand seeing Sam in danger like this. Carly looked like she was about ready to faint, she looked over and Spencer walked into the apartment.

"What can they do?" Spencer asked quietly. "They can't go in the school, and Sam's life is in danger. They can't shoot Gibby or else Sam will fall."

"We're going to save her," Freddie said in a dark voice. Carly and Spencer looked at him in shock, they knew that he was in love with Sam and all, but for him to want to go save her. Of course, that required a lot of love for him to risk his life like that, Carly would have protested, but she knew that Freddie probably wasn't planning on listening to her. "You guys are going to help, we're going in there and we're getting all the other students out of that place."

"Why do we have to go?" Carly asked with a raised eyebrow. "I mean seriously, we don't want to die."

"I don't want Sam to die…" Freddie clenched his fists harder and felt the anger rising within him. That was not the only thing though, it was fear, he was afraid for Sam and everyone else involved. To show fear was not a sign of weakness, but he didn't have time to think of it. He needed to get to Sam as fast as he could. "I don't want anyone in that building to have to die, if we can get them out, then that's great. I can't do it on my own and I will need some help."

"Fine will go," Spencer said while crossing his arms. "I don't see why we wouldn't help you, we don't want anything happening to Sam either, she is a good person who probably wants to live. I imagine her parents are freaking out right about now."

"Yeah, so let's go and get a move on."

**-NEW SCENE-**

Freddie arrived at the school with Spencer and Carly, they noticed the crowd of police and nervous families. They pushed through and stopped once Freddie felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked over and saw his father looking at him. "Don't try to stop me, dad," Freddie said with a slight growl.

"It's dangerous, Freddie," Henry said quietly. He didn't want his son to get into any danger, he couldn't possibly risk the loss of his one son. "I don't want you going in there and getting yourself killed." Freddie frowned and pushed Henry's hand off.

"I hate to tell you this dad, but I'm going in there, Sam is on that roof and I'm not about to lose her. I love that woman up there, I'm not waiting for the police to just sit around until Gibby throws her off the building! Oh, that's another thing, you guys are just sitting out here like sitting ducks, you should at least go in there so people don't die!"

"Freddie…" Freddie turned around and ran into the building with Carly and Spencer. Henry crossed his arms and chuckled. _"He's growing to be just like I was…Always undermining authority, speaking of which…"_ Henry stepped in front of the crowd and waited for all eyes to land on him. "Okay, the mayor forbade us to go inside a school when there are shootings taking place, but listen up, he's a new mayor…Hell, I've been police chief longer than that man has been mayor, and I've also been alive a hell of a lot longer. In my experience, I have learned that rushing into battle saves a hell of a lot more lives than standing around and being pacifists, waiting for the criminals to 'give up' and come out on their own! Let's get in there, and let's take these men out by force, now who is with me!"

"Yeah, you're right," Mrs. Benson said from a nearby area. "I'm sick and tired of standing out here when our children are inside there, getting killed!" The police force all agreed and Henry led them into the school, there they fought off quite a bit of gunmen, and many officers helped the students and teachers out of the school. Henry saw Spencer and Carly leading students out, but he did not see Freddie anywhere.

"Mr. Benson, Freddie's gone up ahead to find Sam," Carly said quickly. "You should go with him if you want." Carly didn't even need to tell him, he swiftly hurried up the stairs in an attempt to find his son. He did catch up with Freddie, apparently Freddie was fighting with Jeremy and Nevel, both had guns and Freddie didn't have anything. Henry quickly took out his gun and shot Nevel in the leg and hit Jeremy in the arm.

"Are you all right?" Henry asked as he stepped next to Freddie, Freddie nodded and looked over.

"Yeah, we should be getting near the roof pretty soon," Freddie stated in a calm voice. "If you're coming with me, you may as well follow me, and it's good to see that you came in." Henry chuckled and ran with Freddie, he figured coming into the school was best, he would probably lose his job because of this, but at least dozens of children would be saved. "Hey dad, just remember, the mayor can't fire the entire police force can he?" Henry raised his eyebrow and smirked, Freddie had a point, every officer on the force, on call or off, had come to the school.

"Yeah, he would be the dumbest person in the world to pull a stunt like that." If the mayor did something like that, he'd be out of a job for sure, no questions asked.

**-NEW SCENE-**

Sam struggled in Gibby's grip as he held her on the edge of the roof, she had to admit that she was scared to death, and she knew the police had gone inside. "Please, don't kill me," Sam pleaded while Gibby held his arm around her neck and his other arm on her waist to holder in place. "Don't kill me, Gibby…please…" Gibby chuckled and made a forward movement as if to toss her forward, she gasped and let out a loud sob.

"Sam!" A voice shrieked. Sam looked down in the crowd of parents and families that now rejoiced at having their children or relatives back, but her family stood with fear on their faces. Her mother stood next to her father and her five year old sister, her mom seemed to be more terrified than anyone. Her dad was trying to comfort both Amy Puckett and Sam's younger sister, while being scared as well.

"Remember this!" Gibby shouted from the roof. "If any of you start to even _think_ of pulling out a gun and helping her, not only will I kill this girl, I will blow your brains out with my gun!" Mr. Puckett clenched his teeth at that statement, it was obvious he had wanted to take his gun from the car, a gun he usually had in there. "Now to find a nice way to torture you in front of this crowd…" Sam's eyes grew large as Gibby's hand shifted to the back of her pants, he grabbed a bit of her underwear and smirked. "Nah, this way is too good for you, you need something more." Sam's body shook as Gibby placed his hand on her thigh, she closed her eyes and felt his hand start to move and fiddled with her pant button.

"Daddy, what is that mean man doing to Sammy?" The little girl asked as she eyed Sam with fear, wondering what was happening. She was very young and didn't yet understand the cruelties of man.

"Don't worry, Angie," Dale Puckett said in a quiet voice. He didn't like the way the situation looked, and it looked like Gibby wanted something more than just killing Sam. _"If that bastard dares to touch my daughter, I swear I will kill him."_ Dale's eyes widened as he heard Sam scream, Dale had opened her pant buckle, now Gibby was starting to unzip her jeans. Dale clenched his fists in anger, he couldn't take much more. "Get your hands off of my-" Dale stopped, he thought he saw Freddie and Henry running by the school windows, they were almost at the rooftop.

"Daddy, what is that mean man going to do to Sammy? Why is she up there with him?" Sam whimpered as Gibby moved his hand up and placed the tips of his fingers into Sam's underwear, he smirked and Sam's crying only grew worse.

"Please, stop it, Gibby," Sam begged. "Don't do this to me, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it," Gibby said with a smirk. "It is a shame that your beauty must be wasted while you wait for someone like Freddie to fall in love with you." Sam's eyes widened slightly as Gibby's hand stayed in place, not going any further. "He's so hopelessly in love with Carly that he'll never love you. It's a shame for Mrs. Briggs and Rodney to have given their lives to protect you, when you don't have a reason to continue."

Just then a hand grabbed and tightened around Gibby's wrist, everyone stared in wonder as they saw Freddie had stopped him. "Mrs. Briggs and Rodney will be remembered," Freddie said while letting out a slight growl and narrowing his eyes. "Sam has a reason to live, don't you ever, _ever_ think about touching my woman again." Sam gasped and Gibby raised his eyebrow. "I need Sam with me, Gibby. I need her to keep me from going insane, so if you do anything, you'll regret it. Kindly release her, and if you don't, I will have my father shoot _your_ brains out."

"Heh, you're insane," Gibby responded. Gibby looked straight ahead and his eyes widened when he heard the click of a gun directly behind him, Freddie merely shrugged and pulled Gibby's wrist away from Sam's pants. "You want me to release her? Fine then, I'll release her!" Sam screamed as Gibby let her go and thrust her forward.

"Sam! CRAP!" Sam fell over the edge, and everyone watching let out a gasp or a scream, Freddie swiftly grabbed Sam's arm and held her over the ledge. "Damn you, Gibby…" Freddie pulled Sam up carefully as Gibby tried to attack, but Henry fired a bullet into Gibby's back and stopped him.

"Ah! Damn it!" Gibby staggered forward and Sam ran over to Henry while Freddie snarled, Gibby turned around and Freddie swiftly lifted his leg and kicked Gibby's chest. Gibby staggered back and screamed as he fell off of the building, Sam then ran over to Freddie and gasped when she looked over the edge. Gibby lay sprawled out on the ground, and a puddle of blood flowed out of him. In a fit of relief, shock, and fear, she turned to Freddie and buried her face into his chest with her hands over her eyes. Freddie wrapped his arm around Sam and rubbed her back.

"You're okay now, Sam…You're safe." Henry looked over and saw Mrs. Benson leading a few officers onto the roof, she ran over to Sam and draped a small blanket over her.

"Okay Della, how do things look down there?" Henry asked while crossing his arms. His wife looked to him and gave a smile, but then frowned.

"Three people were found dead, they seem to have been killed before we arrived on the scene," Della Benson said quietly. "However, nobody else was injured or killed."

"Okay…" With that, they made their way to the bottom of the school, when they exited the doors, the first people to run up was the family of Sam. Mrs. Puckett wrapped her arms around Sam and sobbed with her daughter, Dale hugged Sam and Angie tugged on Sam's shirt and looked up.

"Sammy, are you going to be okay?" Angie asked in a quiet voice. Sam sniffled slightly and smiled as she hugged Angie, she was going to be just fine. Sam looked over at Freddie, he was talking to Henry about something, she wasn't sure what it was that he was talking about, she did want to know though. One thing that made her confused was the fact that on the roof, he said something odd, he called her his and said that he needed her.

"I'm going to be just fine," Sam responded with a quiet voice. "I…I uh, I'm going to talk to Freddie if you don't mind." Sam looked at her family and they nodded, no doubt Dale was glad for Freddie being there at the time, if Sam wanted to talk to Freddie, he was going to allow it. Sam walked over to Freddie and he looked at her, she held her hands together and looked at Freddie, she had a near timid look to her. "Freddie, can I ask you something personal?"

"Uh, yeah, what is it?" Freddie asked as he turned to fully face her, Henry and Della walked over to the Puckett family and left the two alone. "Is something bothering you? Did Gibby do anything else to you? Whatever you need, I'm here for you."

"Yeah, don't worry about it, that's not what I want to talk about…Uh, earlier while you were talking to Gibby…" Sam glanced to the side and then looked to Freddie. "You said you 'needed' me, and that I was yours." Sam didn't know completely what he meant by that, so she was seriously wanting to know, maybe he did like her back, she knew she liked him. Over the years they had been together, she had fallen for him, but thought it wasn't going to happen. She thought Freddie would never like her and that Carly would end up holding his affections.

"It's simple, I was telling it like it was. I'm nothing without you, so that is why I came for you. I needed you by my side, I need you to keep me sane and therefore I needed you alive so you could be with me." Sam blushed and Freddie pulled Sam into an embrace, she gazed into his deep, chocolate eyes and her body shook in his strong grip. "I love you, Sam. I love you because I need you, I love everything about you. I think it's safe to say that I always have truly loved you, Carly…she was just a dream, she was not the reality."

"Freddie…" Sam's lip quivered and her gaze did not falter from Freddie's alluring gaze. "You mean…you always…but I always thought you loved Carly! I thought you were someone that I could never get to like me, no matter what I did, I always thought that you didn't like me and…I've loved you but I never thought you would return those feelings-" Freddie then lowered his head and embraced his lips with hers, sending fire shooting through her body, she loved his kiss, she couldn't get enough of it. She deepened the kiss and let her body relax, Freddie then brought his head back and Sam let out a small smile.

"I do love you, Sam, and I will always try to keep you safe…though I don't think you'll be getting into any trouble for a while."

"No..." Sam glanced down and thought of the ones that died, she closed her eyes and felt Freddie place his finger under her chin and tilt her head upwards.

"Is something else bothering you, Sam?"

"I feel bad that Mrs. Briggs and Rodney died…because of me."

"They went down as heroes, they died to protect you, I think they did a good job and I am glad they saved you. Even if they died in the end, they did not die in vain, you are alive and that is what they tried to do. So come on, celebrate the moment, they wouldn't want you to be sad for them, they would want you to be happy that you're alive and glad that they did what they could to save you. I know one thing, Sam…I'm glad they did what they did for you, I'm glad they tried their hardest to protect you, even if and when things looked bleak." Sam smiled softly and rested her head on Freddie's chest, he was right, she shouldn't be depressed about it, but she still couldn't help but to be sad.

"Freddie…will you be my boyfriend?" Freddie raised his eyebrow and looked at Sam, he didn't think to make a joke, so he just smiled softly. "So, will you? I mean…it's not like you _have_ to or anything!" Sam blushed and chuckled nervously, she thought she was starting to lose it. "I mean I would love for you to be, and I wouldn't mind going on dates with you, but if you don't want-"

"Sam, will you be mi girlfriend?" Sam's eyes widened and she tilted her head, a smile formed on her lips and she nodded. "So that means you'll be my boyfriend, then…So dork, just so you know, if you do anything wrong to me, I'm going to give you a harsher treatment than what Jonah got."

Freddie smirked and kissed Sam's forehead, he thought it was cute how she acted. "Sam, trust me, I won't ever do anything to hurt you, I promise." Freddie looked over to see Henry walking up to them, he had a bright smile on his face.

"I just got a call from the Mayor," Henry said with a smirk. "He says he's going to try and get that law passed, where the police can go inside the school during a school shooting. He says that if we hadn't gone inside, there may have been worse damage…plus, his daughter was inside."

"That's great, Dad."

"Oh and Dale also says thanks for saving his daughter, so have you two decided on your first date?" Freddie sighed and rolled his eyes, Sam merely chuckled and smiled softly.

"Not yet, Dad…" Sam gave Freddie a kiss on the cheek and smiled at him, he smiled back and kissed Sam's forehead. "So, what are you doing next Wednesday night?"

"Going on a date with my boyfriend."

"That works." Sam was pleased, she finally realized that Freddie was not out of reach and the most frightening day of her life ended on a positive note, nothing could go wrong now.

* * *

There's the oneshot, I hope you like it. There will be no sequel to this by the way, it's staying the way it is. Let me know what you thought, and I'm now going to get to work on those chapters!


End file.
